gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Johnson House
and other Johnson family members, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] The Johnson House is a 2-story home on Grove Street, Ganton, Los Santos, which is the home of the Johnson family. Beverly Johnson raised her four children (Carl, Sweet, Kendl and Brian) in the house. Carl was born in the Johnson House, and it is possible that her three other children were born in the house. GTA San Andreas The house was the target of a drive-by shooting in early 1992, which cost Beverly her life (although the Ballas gang members were aiming for Sweet Johnson). Carl Johnson, who had returned from Liberty City, then moves into the house. Despite coming under constant attack, Ganton does not fall until both Carl and Sweet leave Ganton (Carl taken to Whetstone whilst Sweet was arrested). Whilst Carl is out of Los Santos, the house lies within Ballas gang territory. Although the house is not vandalized, a druggie does steal the family blender out of the kitchen. (Carl can still access the home, its garage, and the weapons cache awarded after spraying all gang tags, but is subject to attack by enemy gang members.) The home falls back into the hands of Carl and Sweet after they return to Los Santos (Sweet was released via Mike Toreno). The house is the place of the last cut scene of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, where Carl and guests talk about their various successes. The garage located next to the house can store up to three vehicles, although the garage door will not open for vehicles after two vehicles are stored in the garage. A third vehicle can be put into the garage by reversing the vehicle to the garage door, exiting and entering the vehicle quickly and then reversing into the garage. In the PS2 version it's actually possible to park and save a Rhino tank in the garage, although getting in and out of the tank can be tricky. Due to the sidewalk outside being rather busy, it's not uncommon for Grove Street gang members to enter the garage while the door is open, though this appears to have no ill effect (at some safehouses, pedestrians who enter a garage may actually try to steal a vehicle). Exiting the garage requires care so as not to run over pedestrians. In the upstairs bedroom there is a camera, which can be used to take pictures. Following the Tagging Up Turf, a spray paint can is also available in the same bedroom. A Wardrobe is also available upstairs, across from the bedroom. There is a third door on the second level which cannot be opened. The Johnson House, after spraying over all 100 Gang Tags, has four weapons available for use appear in the kitchen. The weapons are: an AK-47, a Sawn-Off Shotgun, Molotov Cocktails and a Tec-9. The living room also has a video game console, on which you can play They Crawled from Uranus. The Johnson House becomes an asset after the completion of the mission Doberman, allowing Carl to gain more money. After the mission Green Sabre, the House loses its asset status, although this is restored after completing Home Coming. The icon for collecting money is a yellow/gold $ sign, which is located in front of the garage. The asset can generate a maximum of $10,000 each day. Storyline Missions Big Smoke *Big Smoke Sweet *Beat Down on B-Dup *End of The Line Glitch In rare occurrences, you're able to bring Grove Street Families members into the Johnson House. It happens randomly most of the time. To get it to work, you must enter the house with a few of the gang members near you. Then quickly enter the wardrobe, or save your game. Once the glitch works, the amount of gang members that were following you should be in the kitchen. They do not move or have any animations; you are able to walk through them. Trivia *In a beta screenshot, a light pole was shown out front next to the garbage bag. *There were no plants or pictures in the beta. *There is a window at the back of the house, in the kitchen, despite the house being directly connected to the Pawn Shop at the rear. *One of the front windows of the house appears to have a large wooden board covering it, implying that the window was shattered in the drive-by shooting that killed Beverly Johnson . *Some people say that CJ's mums ghost haunts the house. But there are just MOD's and the ghost has never been confirmed. Gallery File:JohnsonHouseInterior.jpg|An interior shot of the ground floor. File:CJ_house.jpg|A view of the entrance to the house. See also * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House pl:Dom Johnsonów Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA San Andreas Category:Safehouses in Los Santos Category:Assets in GTA San Andreas Category:Homes